


Another Guardian

by Chrisyong



Category: The Fall (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisyong/pseuds/Chrisyong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接iZombie109,故事背景发生在伦敦<br/>Lowell复活，而负责案件的是Tom Anderson。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Guardian

（一）

　　

　　接到临时通知是那天晚上九点，伦敦刚刚下完一场小雨，电话响起时Tom Anderson正站在两排货架间，这让他不得不竭力把电话夹在肩胛和耳廓间以便能腾出手去够架子上那罐唯一的豆子罐头。

　　

　　“Tom，你恐怕得来趟”刻意压低声音的Hagstorm听起来像只焦虑的花栗鼠，而她的语气毫无疑问的包含这点，这个可怜的姑娘听起来快要哭了，似乎遇上了什么了不得的大情况——甚至此刻身在现场的Stella都无法解决的困难。Anderson咕哝两句，答应好姑娘他会尽快赶到，顺手把捏在手里的罐头扔进购物推车。

　　

　　没什么会比两星期前那趟遭遇更糟糕了。

　　

　　结账走出便利店只用了两分钟的时间，Tom看看表，暗自诅咒一声，离他应答的时间只有半小时，而案发现场离这儿有将近两小时的路程——如果他仅凭步行的话。

　　

　　“Hey，老伙计！”，正当他四处张望时，一辆计程车猛的刹在他面前，伴随一个高亢热情的声音，“要去哪儿吗？”

　　

　　听起来两人是多年的熟人，实则不然，最近伦敦计程车揽客手段愈发高明了，正好他也需要一辆——呆在这等警署派车来显然不现实。

　　

　　“城东大厦，谢谢”

　　

　　

　　“看起来你很匆忙”司机从后视镜里看他一眼，带点意味深长的开口。

　　

　　“哦是，我正赴一场朋友的约会”Tom敷衍的应答着，他正忙着和Hogstorm取上联系，好让他起码知道死者的基本信息。

　　

　　“噢——”司机拉长语调，成功吸引了Tom的注意力，后者才发觉对方戴着整洁的白手套，裸露在手套边缘和袖口间的皮肤却盘虬脉纵，呈现不自然的扭曲，和他脸颊的光洁大相径庭。

　　

　　“这个”对方似乎察觉到他的注意力，动了动手腕，从后视镜里注视着他，“火灾。”

　　

　　这个解释看上去也说的过去，Anderson无暇再关注其他，始终联系不上Hogstorm让他有几分焦躁，他几乎怀疑几分钟那通电话是否真实存在，或者只是他的幻觉。

　　

　　司机也不再搭理他，一路嘟囔着什么，他只勉强听清了一个destiny，以及下车时那句莫名其妙的话。

　　

　　“现在你可是正面了”，伴随着俏皮的眨眼，司机恢复了上车前的热情洋溢，吹着口哨没入车流。

　　

　　Tom奇怪的瞥了眼那车，转身走进大厦，甚至忘了他自始至终都没掏出钱包，自然也不可能发现融入车流的红色出租车连带司机悄无声息的消失，一如它来时般诡秘。

　　

　　

　　案发现场是这栋大厦的顶楼，员工已经被疏散，因而上楼的整个过程都伴随着不寻常的安静，Tom终于见到了Hogstorm，一出电梯这姑娘就满面惊慌的冲了过来，差点和他撞个满怀。

　　

　　“Hi，Hogstorm！”他不得不扶住她肩膀，这才发现她发红的脸上还带着泪痕，显然吓得不清。

　　

　　“是我，Tom”有人走过来和他打招呼，Tom匆匆敷衍几句，那位警员看起来比Hogstorm镇定的多，却是一脸疑惑的打量着他们，看起来不像是知道具体发生了什么的样子。

　　

　　Great，Tom长舒一口气。在具体弄清楚发生了什么以及隐藏的原因之前，还不需要太多人知道。

　　

　　

　　安抚Hogstorm花了几分钟，Tom的到来让她安心不少，情绪从恐慌中剥离开来，带着几分抽噎的Hogstorm掏出纸巾捂住鼻子，红潮已经从她脸上褪去，取而代之的是遮掩不住的苍白。

　　

　　“尸体不见了。”

　　

　　这是她平静下来第一句完整的话，紧接着补充了句，Tom吃惊的站直身体，紧紧盯着她翕动的嘴唇，企图找出撒谎的可能性。

　　

　 “之前还在那”。Hogstorm呜咽一声，棕色的瞳孔浸满泪水，显然受到极大惊吓，“就一个小时前。”

　　

　　

　　Stella看起来并不镇定，往常的稳重不复存在，她正快步兜着圈子，绕着一个固定的区域走来走去，这是排解焦虑的好办法，但这没什么特殊效果，如果根源没得到解决的话。

　　

　　她微微颔首，算是和Tom打过招呼，中途两人都不发一言，沉默无疑是此刻最好的选择，起码对Stella是，这位经验丰富的长官此刻满脑乱麻，她竭力梳理着事情的始末，却始终找不到头绪，尸体的消失——这种事并不寻常却也不是没见过，但绝对不会发生在现在的状况下——被警队医疗官确认死亡，而她也同时确认没有外人在场，凶手早就逃之夭夭，这不是一场有预谋的杀害，行凶者没有原因更没有机会回访。

　　

　　Tom无意计较Stella的不理会，他更关心发生了什么，发现尸体的那片区域已被围了起来，地上依稀分辨得出小片的暗红血迹，旁边的Smith和Nash正低声讨论着什么，以及一位法医部的同事——这不是她该出现的地方？

　　

　　“Liv”，Smith为她介绍，单手揽住哭的双眼红肿的女孩，带着几分安抚轻拍她的肩膀，在Tom疑惑的疑惑的眼光里补充，“呃……她是受害者的女友。”

　　

　　一句解释她突兀出现的原因。

　　

　　“恩……或许我该去附近看看？”

　　

　　Tom无意识的敷衍着转身，在Smith疑惑的目光里快步离去，几乎可以称得上落荒而逃。

　　

　　他蹙起眉头，手不自觉的在袖口里握成拳头，心绪复杂难辨。那个名字在脑海里嗡嗡盘旋，挥之不去。

　　

　　Lowell Tracey。

　　

　　

　　两周前。

　　Tom确信自己所有倒霉都来自于识人不清，倒不是说他善于被欺瞒，只是在夜色里分不清眼前一米外的事物。佩戴眼镜也起不到多少功效，百般无奈的Anderson警官只好避免太晚出门。

　　

　　那个是个例外，在酒吧里举行的庆祝活动搞的欢腾而热烈，连Stella和Jim都去走了个过场，新入组的Tom警官没道理不到场，即使他一再推脱头疼——没人理会他，他在确认自己的借口实在是老套后无奈的答应了，唯一要求是能搭伴回去。

　　

　　“没问题！”那些姑娘们回答的快乐而响亮。他也就跟着来了这么个之前从未踏足的地方，可惜很显然，她们的回答更像是一纸空谈，大多人喝的东倒西歪，剩下几个为数不多还稍稍清醒着的也开始口齿不清，Tom只在开场时礼节性的啜饮了几口，此刻正恼怒而无奈的打量着他们，还带着阵阵晕眩。

　　

　　最后是Jim来解决了这一切，他找了些人来把他们一个个扶进车里，没有多余的人手来帮助看不清的Anderson警官——他不得不扶着通往洗手间的墙面，至少去洗个脸让自己清醒清醒。

　　

　　事情发生的太突然——他完全没来得及反应，身后一股突如其来的力道把他压向门后，Tom怔愣片刻，本能往对方双手制去，却恼怒的发现拼蛮力他不是眼前这个奇怪男人的对手，加之少量饮酒的手脚酸软，对方几乎没费什么力气就把他压在门后，Tom下意识的扭头，湿热的唇堪堪停在脖上，带起皮肤感官敏感的酥麻。

　　

　　经过方才那一场，原本抵在他额前的头沉沉的压到肩上，吐息蔓延颈间，Tom不可抑制的羞红了脸，连带着脖颈相连的皮肤浮起一片羞色，喉结不安的上下滚动——他还从未与人如此亲密的接触过，即便是和初恋的女孩儿，交换的也只是浅浅的亲吻，礼貌而克制，而此刻拂过皮肤的呼吸，让他隐隐的燥热难耐。

　　

　　他很快镇定下来，对方看起来并无恶意，却还没无害到足以让他放下警惕，Tom尝试着从门板和身前躯体的桎梏里脱离出来，几次后挫败的放弃，对方的身体虽然健壮，却奇怪的没有任何温度，像是刚从冷藏库里出来，要不是微微起伏的胸口，Tom几乎以为他不存在生命体征。

　　

　　可这不是他需要关心的，Jim早就离去，他也不想和个陌生人在洗手间里耗一整晚——即使次日是周末。

　　

　　“喂——”他恼怒的低吼，尽量使自己听起来散发着沉重的怒气，“你最好把你的蠢脑袋从我肩膀上拿开？？”

　　

　　Tom的愤怒没有任何结果，不耐烦的推推身前的人，他盘算着求助的可能性，却找不到合适的对象，这让他积累到最高点的几欲爆发，甚至有几分埋怨把他拉来这儿的Hogstorm。偏偏这时——Tom神色一僵，那颗埋在肩上的脑袋突兀的移动起来，颈窝处柔软的触觉让他浑身紧绷，胯下蠢蠢欲动。

　　

　　Shit，Tom心想，流年不利。

　　

—TBC—

　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 【部分人物性格因剧情稍有修改>


End file.
